


You Meme a Lot To Me

by nonexistentPlayer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alastair Casey you my good man are a gift, Also technically the Galra are mentioned, He's there for Bro Support for Shiro, M/M, There's not gonna be a lot of Matt, Youtuber AU, but not how you might think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentPlayer/pseuds/nonexistentPlayer
Summary: This was purely based off of Alastair's YT AU that he posted on his twitter today [which explains why he's co-creator because he literally fantasized the entire plot line. Literally all I did was elaborate on it]. Also this is my first writing piece so you can shit on me in the comments of you so please.





	You Meme a Lot To Me

He had finally done it; He had created his masterpiece. Nearly twenty minutes of the best memes of the 2000s. Chocolate Rain serenading the video as Chuck Norris jokes faded in and out of the screen, blissfully transitioning to the iconic Rick Roll as the first derps and Evil Berts glide along the glass. Dickheads on the internet were always pestering him, constantly asking questions like "Are you a boy or a girl?", "No offense, but what are your genitals?", "What is your birth name?", and other things of the sort that make you want to claw your eyes out. With the seemingly informative title of "About My Genitals ...", He had created the perfect click-bait.

Local meme enthusiast, Takashi Shirogane, was browsing through the dark parts of youtube one night, he came across the infamous video surrounded by blatant memes. Intrigued by this naturally occurring "one of these things is not like the other", he clicked it. Eighteen minutes later, Shiro was quite literally rolling on the floor laughing. Not only that, but he was actually crying because it was so funny. He heard his roommate Matt bang on the wall to try and get him to shut up as it was nearly three in the morning. Thinking that this level of pure genius couldn't go unnoticed, he wrote KeithAndPepper, known formally as Keith Kogane, a very admirable anon on his tumblr before he passed out cold in his chair. The next morning, or rather noon that same day, he went back to Keith's channel and binged everything he had. He got to watch Keith glow up and change over the course of the next four hours. After all of that, Shiro was inspired to create his own YouTube channel on the off chance that he'd get big enough to get on Keith's radar. Trying to come up with a handle that's as ironically cool as KeithAndPepper, he comes up with the funny language joke of shiroisntwhite. Overexcited about actually creating a YouTube account, he uploads an old Galran Gunman's concert video where Zack Rono, their lead singer, goes apeshit crazy because some guy in the front row throws a turtle shell at him and starts a riot.

A week passes and Shiro looks at his debut video again to see how it did only to find that he gained a whopping 104 views. He thinks it's pretty funny that he even reached that many people, but decides he should probably buy a camera if he ever wants to get up to Keith's level. Another week passes, and after taking up some extra shifts at work, he'd finally saved enough to get a really nice video camera. He decides to just do a simple "Intro to my Channel" video that's only about five minutes long. He had seem lots of YouTubers have some kind of "end credit scene" where they'll say to look at other videos of theirs, or just have a tagline like "Be Good!!" before their video cuts off, so he decided that his tagline would be "おまえは最高だ".  Over the next couple of days, he gains an impressive 200 subscribers and is giddy as all get out. He starts making vlogs ~~or "video logs" because this poor kid doesn't know how to hip as well as he seems~~ around his shared dorm and around campus.

It had been a few months since Shiro'd started making videos, and his following had grown rather rapidly. Aside from his good looks, he'd won over the public's hearts with his genuine personality and warm smile. He decides to take some time off from work, and making videos, to visit his family back in Japan. He brought his trusty camera with him everywhere he went in case there was anything worth recording, but he only came across one landmark that he felt he really had to share with his viewers; Nara Dreamland. He used to visit the Disney-Style amusement park with his family when he was younger before they shut it down in 2006. Now it just stands, abandoned and falling apart, open for whoever wants to meander through forgotten memory lane, so that's exactly what Shiro did. He hopped over the fences and recorded the whole thing, telling stories of what things were like when he used to go and what his favorite rides were. When Shiro landed back in America a few days later, he nearly breaks Matt's eardrums from shrieking so loud after he checks his email.

* * *

 

Keith Kogane, better recognized as KeithAndPepper on the internet, had just become one of the most recent owners of a golden YouTube play button as he had recently just hit 1,000,000 subscribers. For his first video as a "millionaire", he thought that going through old and unanswered Tumblr asks and responding to them would be fun. Half of the asks were either "You're doing so great, keep it up~!" or "Why are are you so popular you're not even that funny (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)". There were a handful of questions that he got to answering, and a one point from an anonymous almost novel length ask showed up dating back a few months ago. 

He read the whole thing on camera and, while laughing, asked for the anon to come forward because he thought it was brilliantly written and wanted to know who the author of this masterpiece was.

After finishing the editing of his 1,000,000 subscribers video, Keith figured he’d stay on YouTube a bit longer and see what the Algorithm of the Week thinks he should watch. Along with the normal [Insert Anime] on Crack and LGBTQ+ topic videos, only one really stood out to him. The icon was of this dilapidated roller coaster and it was titled “Shiro’s Return to Dreamland”. He thought the old video game reference was amusing, so he went ahead and clicked the video. Before Shiro had even begun talking, Keith was confounded by how cute this guy was. He physically had to pause the video in order for his brain to process what a mesmerizing man he had just seem. Once his heart stopped pounding, he got on with the video. Keith couldn’t remember when the last time a video had made him laugh out loud, but Shiro’s childhood stories about the shenanigans he and his siblings got into at the now neglected Nara.

Similar to what Shiro did when he found Keith’s account, Keith went ahead and binged all of Shiro’s videos. Twice. There wasn’t any other way to put it; Keith loved this guy. He wanted to meet him, to be his friend, hell, just to be in the same room as him. He was infatuated. Not having any other ideas, Keith decided to message Shiro asking if he wanted to collaborate with him. Keith didn’t even know where Shiro lived, but he was ready and willing to fly to whatever corner of the earth to see him so long as he accepts his request.

* * *

 

Shiro nearly kicked down his bedroom door trying to get into the common area.

“MAT **T HO _LY FUCK ~_** ”

Matt, nearly falling off of the couch as he was taking a nap, yelled some indiscernible profanities before whipping around. Looked pissed.

“What did you do this time ! I swear to fucking god if your robotic arm prototype punched ANOTHER hole in the wall I’m not going to help you smooth things over with the RA again.”

“No no, it’s nothing like that. You know that guy I was telling you about a few months ago? The one who has the face of an angel and a voice that could make the most perfect people sin?” he to gazed towards nothing as he trailed off.

Matt clapped, startling Shiro, but snapping him out of his trance. He made a gesture to tell him to ‘get on with it’.

“Oh right. Long story short, he messaged me. He, Keith Kogane, the best guy in the world, second to you of course you’re my bro dog homeslice bread juice, messaged ME, a measly wannabe youtuber. I don’t even know how to deal with this. Do I respond to him now? No, that’d make it seem like I’ve been waiting for him to write me. Or would it? I’ve only ever talked to him once and it was on anon. I don’t even know if he’d gotten to it yet. Well maybe he did. I haven’t watched his million subscribers video yet. Oh god I don’t know how to dea-”

“ **SHIRO**. GOD _DAMN_ MAN CHILL,” Matt massaged his temples in agitation. He’s known Shiro for a long time, but he’s only ever gotten worked up like this one other time, and that was in high school before Homecoming. “Answer it or don’t answer it, I really don’t know what the big deal is. If you think he’s cool, respond now; If you think you’re gonna blow up like you just did rambling about how much you _~l~o~v~e~_ the guy, then wait ‘til you can function like a rational human being. Whatever you pick, please let me sleep. I have an Artificial Life test tomorrow that I need to stay awake for.”

With that, Matt flopped back on the couch in exhaustion and was out like a light. Shiro took his advice into consideration and thought it’d be best if he took some time to calm down. Two days had passed, and Shiro thought it was finally time to get back to Keith. He had to find that perfect balance between robotic and euphoric without sounding too cordial. He wanted to make sure Keith thought he was excited to work with him, but not wanting to reveal the fact that he was a super massive fanboy. Hoping he found this balance, he hit send.

* * *

 

Dear Keith, 

I would love to work with you on a video! I’ve seen some of your other videos and they’re all pretty rad. Anytime you’d want to get together I’m fine with. I hope to hear from you again soon ~

My best to you, Takashi Shirogane

* * *

 

 Keith wasn't so much crushed, just really disappointed about the fact that Shiro hadn't responded to him yet. It has been two days already and nothing. He wasn't about to loose hope, he gets that people still have their own lives, his heart just wrenched a little because he really thought Shiro was a cool guy. But low and behold, just before Keith's about to shut his computer down for the night, he hears the annoying ding of new mail ring throughout the room. Shiro's response came through. Keith, trying and failing to maintain his cool dude persona responded with, in short, hell fucking yes, immediately. Over the next couple of weeks, they really bonded through emailing back and forth. Email was the only form of communications that they used not because they didn't have access to each other's social medias ~~they became mutuals on every platform they both used as soon as they started talking~~ , but because there was this mutual, unspoken nostalgic feeling that they got from emailing each other that reminded them of how they'd communicate with their friends when they were kids. That, and because they they were both too scared to ask for the other's number. They enjoyed just talking to each other so much, they almost completely forgot that this all started because they wanted to collaborate. All of this changed however when Keith mentioned to Shiro that he would be going to VidCon that summer because he'd been invited as an official guest. Shiro, exuberant, went to the VidCon site and bought a three day pass without hesitation before responding to Keith. He then played it off as if he'd had the tickets for months. The two of them were eager to finally meet each other, and even though VidCon was still a month or so out, they were just happy for it to finally be happening.

Shiro's last semester as a Junior seemed to pass at lighting speed and June was finally upon them. Shiro's overzealous attitude when he purchased his ticket came back to bite when he realized he forgot to book a hotel room, but as luck would have it, they had single sleepers available at a hotel nearby. The day had finally arrived for him to make the six hour interstate road trip to Anaheim, California. He was exhilarated. 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Keith's YT handle is KeithAndPepper is because Keith, while he is the spiciest boi, can also be the saltiest person in the castle when he wants to be. Then Pepper because in my universe Keith has a cat named Pepper who makes appearances in his videos. Then Shiro's YT handle I think is pretty self explanatory, but for those of you who are confused, shiro is Japanese means "white" [and on the flipside, kuro means "black"], so shiroisntwhite is just my dumb Japanese loving's ass way of making a joke because Shiro's Asian, not white, even though shiro=white. It's stupid I know, but when coming up with a name for yourself after spending one [1] day obsessing over a person then jumping on the YT train because of them, you're probably not going to have much time [or enough fucks] to come up with something clever. Also, "おまえは最高だ" translated into romanji is "Omaewa saikoda!". Translated further into English is just "You are the best!", which when said like that, is usually said by men, normally from father to son [Space Dad believes in all of you]. Lastly, the college that Shiro's going to [or I guess went to?] is UAT is Tempe AZ because homeboi's heCKing smart, and Arizona's only about a six hour drive from Anaheim [VidCon] and Keith [which I'm just gonna plot in Fullerton because it's only like ten minutes away from Anaheim and it's got my last name in it, which I find amusing]


End file.
